Second Chance At Love
by Asherah Isa
Summary: Jacob imprints on the new member of Cullen family, Allison but doesn't accept it. Allison considered as a freak. Not only rejected by her father after her birth but also by her mate Jacob. Meet Allison and enjoy her story as she fights newborns with Cullen's ,meets the pack, handles rejection hurt and pain , discovers family and love.
1. Summary

Chapter 1: Introduction.

**Disclaimer**: all characters belong to SM except OC's.

**Author's note**: okay guys, here is the first chapter for you. Thanks for your reviews.

LahotesgirlxX and guest and also to the people who added it as favourites or is following.

Love

_**Isa...!**_

* * *

**INTRODUCTION**

I woke up when I heard a squeal and someone jumping up on bed. I didn't need to know who it was, I can smell Alice and I m sure no one in this house will be squealing like this.

"C'mon Ally, get up!" said Alice.

I groaned and sat up on my bed, rubbing my eyes. She yanked my sheet away.

"C'mon you have to get out of this bed now", Alice said pouting.

"Okay okay Alice, I m up. Now what?" I raised an eyebrow and asked her.

"Now like a good girl, you go freshen up, take a bath and wear the cloths I have laid out for you," she said as if I was 6 year old. I groaned again. Alice and her stupid fashion craze. Don't take me wrong I like to dress up and shopping and all but sometimes it's too much with Alice's craze.

"Do I have to Alice? ", I pouted.

"Don't be like that, get up and go, Esme is preparing your breakfast hurry up,"Alice said and raced down before I can blink leaving me with no arguments.

I headed towards the bathroom. I did as Alice said and made my way to the kitchen.

As soon as I stepped down, Emmett pulled me up in a bear hug twirled me around like a rag doll.

"About time you wake up, Ally girl," Emmett said with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Rosalie came behind him and smacked him.

"Ow! What that was for rose", Emmett exclaimed rubbing his head with one hand while holding me with other.

"Put her down, you will hurt her," rose snapped. Emmett quickly obeyed. Rose smiled at me, took my hand and led me to the kitchen where Esme was placing plate of Mac n cheese. My favourite! How did she know that?! Probably Edward told her. Then I realized the house was quite today.

"Where's Edward and Jasper?" I questioned to no one in particular. "gone hunting ", Esme said smiling. I smiled back. Her smile reminded me of my birth mother. How she smiled at me when she held me first time . even through her pain i can remember seeing love for me in her eyes. I choked on my food when i remembered what i did to my mother . it was because of me that she is no more. Esme was beside me in a sec and was rubbing my back. She looked concerned. Rose held out a glass of water and I took it. I took a deep breath and saw rose and Esme concerned etched at their beautiful faces. Even Emmett looked concerned.

"Are you okay?" rose asked immediately rushing towards me and cupping my face. Emmett put a hand on her shoulder and she straightened up still waiting for my answer.

"I m fine", I murmured, "If you don't mind I would like to stay alone for a while". They didn't reply they just nodded. And I ran outside to the forests surrounding the Cullen house. I sat on a rock, I used to come here to think, I have been here for a week now. Me and Edward we used to come here to talk. He talks about Bella while I listen. Edward always encouraged me to talk about my past and how I felt but i couldn't open up. So he doesn't force me now.

I blinked and pushed back my tears, I remembered the day when Edward brought me home. His family or my new family welcomed me with so much warmth that I never felt before. They welcomed me as if i was their long lost family member. Carlisle and Esme loved me as i was their own child. And i found my brothers and sisters in rose, em, and jazz and Alice. They all welcomed me even after I told them what I did to my own mother and everything about my past.

I thought they will ask me to get out but instead they just stood there with concern. Esme came forward and hugged me. She whispered sweet words, until then I didn't realize I was crying. I wiped up my tears and looked up. When Carlisle asked me to become a member of his family as his daughter. Everyone but me was shocked. When I nodded, Carlisle asked others if they would like me as a new sister to them. Alice came dancing around me and hugged me.

"Welcome home", she said. Jasper just smiled and nodded. Emmett pulled me up in a bear hug. Edward's answer was clear because he was the one who brought me here. Everyone turned their head towards Rosalie as if expecting her to snap. But she smiled and hugged me.

"Welcome", she said softly. Everyone looked shocked. Then Edward explained me at one of the moments when we came to this rock. He had said, "Rose was cold towards the new member and everyone expected her to throw a fit. But to everyone's surprise she welcomed you", still surprised. I had asked him," Edward what if she had said no? "

"Then too you would have become a part, eventually she would grow up", was his casual reply. I just nodded. Edward had probably heard my thoughts but didn't say anything.

Maybe they welcomed as a favour that I brought Edward back to them. But they don't seem like that. They were all very loving. I felt like a family here. It was so new to me, never before someone had accepted me like this. Then I realised what I did, I shouldn't have ran like that. They care for me so much and I just ran away. I felt guilty and immediately made my way back.

* * *

**Author's note**: okay guys that's it. This is probably my longest chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint you. I would love the reviews. I would update sooner if I got more reviews. I have exam though so I would try updating but can't promise. Please guys leave review and let me know what you think.

Love

_**Isa...!**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2: News

Author's note: Sorry for the late update guys. Was little busy and frankly speaking I was little discouraged about this story since a guest pointed out how my writing is confusing. Reviews are most welcomed but constructive ones will be better. And Allison is neither human nor vampire i will reveal her identity soon.

Great thanks to – guest, guest, DeafAngel2000, LahotesGirlxX, Neko-fire demon tempest.

For their reviews. So here is the story. Enjoy ! Review!

* * *

I found Carlisle and Esme on loveseat reading a book. Emmett and Rose were sprawled up on sofa, Rose was reading a magazine while Em was watching a sports channel. When I entered they all looked up and gave me a smile before returning to their work. I cleared my throat to gain their attention.

"I'm sorry, I ran away like that", I said looking at my feet instead of them. I couldn't face them, I felt guilty. When no one replied I continued, "I shouldn't have gone like that I m really sorry, you guys have given me a home and I treated you like that, I disrespected you, I am sorry ".

Still no answer.

When I looked up, I saw everyone smiling; Esme got up from her loveseat and enveloped me in a motherly hug.

"It's okay dear, we understand. Everyone needs their own time to come to the terms with their life ", Esme said still holding me. "You didn't disrespect us, you need time, we all need time so it isn't your fault, sweetie", Rose said while getting up from sofa towards me and Esme.

Carlisle came behind Esme and wrapped his arm around her waist. They were perfect for each other. Both had look of pure adoration for each other in their eyes. Seeing them like this made me wonder what it would be like to feel such a love. To love someone with everything we have, to share a life with them, to spend the eternity in their arms. Carlisle cleared his throat bringing me back from my thoughts, until then I didn't realize I was staring at them. I looked at them and gave a small smile.

"The tickets are ready. So we will be leaving in a week and you guys will be leaving a day after that", Carlisle said changing the subject. I smiled at him gratefully.

"We?" I asked moving towards sofa but my eyes were still on Carlisle.

"Me, Esme, Alice and Jasper will be leaving in a week whereas you, Rose and Em will be leaving a day after that", he said.

"What about Edward? ", I asked him to which he just shrugged and replied," I don't know I will have to ask him tonight". I nodded. He made his way to his office after giving a kiss to Esme.

Esme made her way to kitchen to prepare me a lunch. Since there was quite a time left for lunch I searched for the TV remote.

"Searching for this ", Emmett asked waving the remote in his hand. I was about to argue for the remote but I knew better. Arguing with Emmett will get me nowhere. So I just narrowed my eyes at him and concentrated on the remote. Suddenly the remote flew from his hand towards me. I held the remote proudly. Emmett's face clearly showed how shocked he was. But quickly covered it up with a grin. Rose giggled and sat beside me with the magazine. I started flicking the channels, while waiting for Emmett to join us. After a minute, I turned around but Emmett was nowhere. So I questioned Rose but she just shrugged. I sighed and continued with flicking the channel.

There was nothing on TV which was worth watching. "I m bored", I said more to myself.

"Let's have some fun then", Alice chimed, sprinting from the stairs and stood next to me.

Three hours later.

I was now sitting in Alice's room waiting for her and Rose to come out of Alice's den also known as Alice's walk in closet. I didn't know Alice's definition of fun meant a makeover. She did manicure and pedicure. She painted my nails with baby pink colour. She gave me a facial and did all the girly stuff. I didn't like that but it did felt amazing. Alice and Rose returned with a summer dress. "Try this, this is around your size", Alice said holding up the dress.

"Why would I need a dress now?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"For the family dinner", said Rose.

"Family dinner?" I asked. I was sort of surprised. Since when do vampires start having family dinner?

"Sort of like a meeting. We will discuss about moving back and since we will be sitting around the dining table and discussing stuffs so we call it family dinner/ meeting", explained Rose making a slash sign in air.

Alice came forward and handed me the dress and gave a slight push towards her den.

"Go change ", she ordered. I sighed. The dress was casual and it came up to my thigh. It had long net like sleeves coming up to my elbow. It had a belt. The upper half was in white in colour where as lower dark blue was almost black in colour. It fitted me perfectly as Alice predicted. I walked out of her den after admiring myself.

"You look beautiful", Rose said. Alice took my hand and led me downstairs while Rose went to her bedroom to get ready. Alice was already dressed. She sat with me on sofa but I could tell she wasn't there at least mentally. I wanted very much to open up and read her mind but I stopped myself. Instead I opted to ask her to which she just shrugged and said," oh, it's just about moving and stuff".

I stared at her for a minute but then I realized she wasn't going to speak anymore so I just let it go. It was odd to see Alice like that. She was excited but not to her level. It was like something was eating her up. Of course I can get to know what that was but I didn't want to pry. It was her decision if she wanted to talk about it or not.

So I let her be in her own world and went to kitchen to get something to eat. Since Esme wasn't here I made myself a sandwich. I placed my sandwich in my plate and returned to my seat. I was half way through the sandwich when I heard the door open. I looked up to see my blond brother. He smiled at me and went to Alice. I m glad Jasper is back. Now Alice can talk to him at least. And then entered my best brother who looked anything but happy. He gave me a small smile. I returned it and went back to finish off my sandwich. I want back to kitchen to wash my plate when I heard Rose coming down. I heard few whispers, it seemed like they were arguing. I made my back to the living room.

"At least she is more beautiful then Bella", Rose said angrily. Whatever they were discussing about Bella made them all look angry. I look at Edward; to say he was furious was an understatement.

"And it's not like she is alive anymore. You can't get her, she is dead. Alice saw her jump off the cliff. And she couldn't see her future since then. So it sure means she is dead", continued Rose.

I don't believe it. And judging by Edward's expression he didn't believe it too. He looked at Alice for confirmation. Alice looked sad. Whatever he saw in her head made him gasp. I couldn't resist anymore. I summoned my magic up. I felt hot waves running through my body and the rush of magic I opened my mind to Alice's. I then saw a brown haired girl standing at the edge of cliff. She as scared but determined she whispered something and then jumped off the cliff. She hit the water but didn't resurface. And then the vision ended. Alice showed her several tries to get Bella's future but each time it ended up her jumping off but she didn't resurface.

I let her mind go and came back to go and turned my head toward Edward. His face showed hurt, disappointment, betrayal, sad most of all his love for Bella as reality sank into him. I wanted to reach to him but I was too stunned to move. He looked at Rose and then at Alice and Jasper. At last he saw me. He didn't say anything. He just ran off. I wanted to go comfort my brother but Jasper stopped me.

"His emotions are too strong. He is angry at himself. He could direct it to you, so it's safe you stay here", Jasper said. I went and sat down on sofa thinking about everything that followed. I couldn't wrap my mind around the news.

When Esme, Carlisle and Emmett returned, we went to dinner table to discuss about the news.

Alice narrated the whole thing to everyone about her vision. She also came up with reasons that could prove why she couldn't see Bella resurface. But none of them where valid enough. Alice truly believed that Bella wasn't dead. She wanted to go to forks tomorrow to check on her.

We were half way through discussing the arrangement when Alice suddenly gasped. I looked at her. She was staring at me but wasn't actually looking at me. Her eyes were far away which meant Alice was having a vision. We all were waiting patiently for her to come around. I wanted so much to reach up to her mind and see. But I had to control the urge.

When Alice finally finished her vision, she looked like she will just breakdown.

Jasper child her and asked softly, "what's going on?"

"Edward... Edward... he is going to volturi.. To ask... to ask them to kill him..." Alice somehow managed to say then as she sobbed. Everyone gasped. A display of emotions going through everyone.

No one said anything.

Finally Alice stood up and said, "I m going to forks. To see Bella, and find out truth. I know she is not dead. Bout Edward won't believe it unless he sees her himself. I will leave tonight". Jasper looked like he wanted to argue but then decided otherwise. Carlisle nodded at her and went to made arrangements.

Within an hour, Alice left for forks just giving a hug and a reassuring smile.

Something is telling me this is going to be a long week.

* * *

Author's Note: I tried writing a longer chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint. I would like to know if you want other pods for next chapter. And the photo of the girl whom i imagine as Allison in the story is updated in my wordpress profile and also the image of dress. You can find the address in my bio. Reviews are most welcome. Thank you.

Love – **Isa...!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: Meeting with Wolves

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except Allison and story line.

* * *

**Meeting with Wolves**

"We have to meet the wolves in 30 minutes," Carlisle announced. Everyone wrinkled their nose in disgust except Carlisle, Esme and me.

"So, we all have to come?" asked Emmett again. I really think he has short term memory loss. I mean really, asking the same question again and again won't change the answer.

"No, Emmett. For the last time, only me, Edward, Esme and Ally will be going". Carlisle replied exasperatedly, "and don't you dare ask why I m taking Ally?"

He walked away after yelling. It takes a lot to Carlisle to lose his temper but with Emmett's constant nagging to take him, makes a peaceful man a demon. Rose was happy that she wasn't asked to go. She is a princess who couldn't handle a wet dog smell I guess. Emmett was looking clearly disappointed. I think he wanted some real action with wolves. My poor action desperate brother.

"Where's Edward?" Esme asked coming to stand next to Rose. Everyone turned to Alice for answer, to which she just shrugged and replied,"with Bella and may be with one of the dog, since I can't see him anymore".

After lots of theories, we or more specifically Carlisle reached to the conclusion that Alice can't see the future when it involves the wolves. According to Carlisle, it's some sort of defence mechanism they have to protect themselves. But seriously, what sort of such mechanism will help them? To say Alice was disappointed with this would be an understatement of the year. She was restless and tried everything in her power to see the wolves. But to everyone's surprise, she couldn't see them but ended with headache. Or whatever the vampire can refer to head ache.

It took lot of convincing from the family to make Alice leave this struggle before she ended up with power drainage. She was quite reluctant to end the struggle. But I really don't think she left it, she secretly still tries it.

We had returned to forks yesterday and decided to stay here. After the Italy trip, Edward didn't want to stay away from Bella. Yes, Alice and Bella had reached on time to save Edward. Edward had gone to Italy to ask the Volturi, so called vampire royals to end his miserable life. But Aro, the Volturi leader, denied. According to Edward, Aro thinks his power would be too useful and he also offered Edward to join the Volturi. Edward denied the offer, but my great brother planned to expose himself to sunlight in front of the people. So that the Volturi can have a reason to end his life. But Bella turned up there on time and stopped him. Bella ended up meeting the vampire royalty and promised to change into vampire.

Everyone noticed the small part of the story Edward left about Volturi's reaction to me staying with them . but no one questioned him. Probably they are waiting for him to get around and say it. Maybe Carlisle wants to give Edward somr time after such an emotional tourmoil . Its better if Edward says it on his own. But if not, I will ask him and I hope he will tell me.

"Earth to Ally ", Alice yelled shaking me and bringing me out of my thoughts. "Did you hear what I said?" she asked. I shook my head and Alice glared at me. I looked around to see everyone laughing silently.

"Gone to dream land again, huh?" Emmett asked from the corner where he was laughing. Now, it was my turn to glare.

"I asked to you to go and get Edward and meet Carlisle in the clearing", she said handing me a purple top. I raised my eyebrow and she just shrugged and said only one word"Bella".

"Now go", she said giving me a slight push towards the door.

"Okay okay I m going", I said hugging her. I waved a good bye to everyone and glared at Emmett.

I ran to the forest where Alice had last seen Edward and Bella. But when I looked around there was no one. I picked up their scent and followed it. I stopped when I smelt a third smell near by. A woodsy musky smell mixed with Bella's and Edward's. i followed and reached them.

Edward and a large guy where yelling at each other so loud that they didn't even hear me.

"Edward", I called. Edward turned around and gave me a small smile. Bella was standing in the middle and behind her was a large a very large guy. Maybe 6'5 or 6'6. I couldn't see his features since Edward was standing in the way.

"Ally, why are you here in the middle of forest", Edward asked.

"Hmm, Alice asked me to get you for the meeting with the wolves, Carlisle doesn't want us to get late", I said, "i think this is for you Bella "; handing her the purple top Alice gave me. Her top was all muddy like she slept on the forest floor.

She reached for the top in my hands but Bella being the klutz she tripped. She got scrapes over her elbow. Edward reached her and even that tall guy came forward. I could see blood coming out. Edward looked worried.

I reached forward to help her but Edward stopped me.

"No, Ally. Don't do that", he said.

"It's okay Edward, it won't hurt me much, just a small amount", I said. He nodded and I knelt down. I placed my hand above her wound and closed my eyes. I can feel three set of eyes on me. But I pushed back all other thoughts and concentrated on the magic. I gathered a small amount of it. I could feel the warmth and rush of magic throughout my body collecting near my palm. I let it go through Bella's wound healing it. I heard two distinctive gasp. One from Bella and other from the tall guy. Edward had mixed emotions I couldn't identify. I got up.

"You should go and let Bella change and meet me directly in the clearing, okay?" I asked.

Edward nodded and picked up Bella and ran. I turned and looked at the tall guy. He was quite handsome. His body was admirable. I looked up at his eyes. Deep brown eyes staring straight at my midnight blue ones. I couldn't look away, his eyes was mesmerising don't know how much longer did we stared at each other but eventually he broke the contact.

"Why are you standing here? Don't you have a meeting to attend to?" he whispered harshly.

I was taken aback by his rude behaviour. But I wasn't a girl to hold back.

"I can't see how it is any of your business", I snapped at him.

"Stupid bloodsuckers", he muttered.

"I heard that ", I yelled.

"It was meant to be heard and now go back to your bloodsucking family", he replied harshly.

What dud I do to this guy? Why the hell he is talking so rudely?

Before I could reply he turned back and ran away.

I looked at my watch, only five minutes left for the meeting. So without giving any further thought to that weird guy I ran towards the clearing.

I reached the clearing and saw Esme and Carlisle waiting for me. I ran towards them and stood beside Esme. She put an arm around me. I heard heavy footsteps coming from the forests. That must be wolves. There was a rustle of wind and I turned to see Edward stand beside me with his arm wrapped Around Bella protectively. I gave them a smile and they both returned it. I turned around to see a huge black wolf standing in front and there was a man seating on his back. Two men wearing just cut off shorts came from behind the tree. They helped a man get down from the back of the wolf and helped him seat on his wheel chair. I guess this man is the tribal leader Carlisle was talking about. The black wolf went behind the tree and a man came back. All three men looked similar. They stood behind the tribal chief. A silver wolf came from behind them and stood beside them. Ready to protect.

"Thank you for coming", Carlisle began. "As you know, I am Carlisle, this is my wife, Esme and my children Edward, you know Bella, and ", Carlisle continued pointing at me," this is my new daughter, Allison ".

"But she is human", exclaimed the man that once was a black wolf. How rude! Can't they just introduce themselves first? I think Edward heard me. He reached for my hand squeezed it. I opened up my mind to him. 'The man in wheelchair is tribal chief, Billy. The tall guy, black wolf one is Sam, to his right is Jared and to left is Paul. The silver wolf is Embry,' Edward explained in his head. I nodded. Our little interaction wasn't gone unnoticed. They were literally staring at us.

Carlisle cleared his throat and said, "She isn't human nor she is vampire".

"Then what is she?" the black wolf, I mean Sam asked. Don't the teach manners in the reservations ?

"I'll let her explain that", Carlisle said and nodded toward me. Edward squeezed my hand in encouragement.

I walked forward and faced them. I held my head high showing them I wasn't afraid of their intimidating personality.

"I m a hybrid", I breathed.

"A faery-witch hybrid ", I said.

**Author's Note:** I wasn't planning on updating but this is for all who were wondering about Allison and her identity. I won't ask for reviews because I don't expect any reviews .I know my work isn't that good but still I will keep updating for the people who added it has favourites or are following it. If you guys could review I would really appreciate it.

Love – **Isa...!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own twilight. SM does...!

CHAPTER 4: Meeting Part-2

Embry's POV

[**I guess you guys would like to know wolf's point. And why embry you ask, well because I love him more after Jacob of course**]

I was running my patrol as usual with Quil. He was going through the imprint phase. Imprint as an unusual thing. No one knows anything about it except for the fact that it happens with your soul mate. Quil's imprint threw everyone out of loop. He imprinted on Emily's two year old niece, Claire.

Now, he is going through it and giving me a silent treatment. I m exhausted with double patrol duties, school, and home and Quil is not helping with his brooding behaviour. We are doing double shifts so as to follow the red head leech, which is after Bella.

Bella. Another case, bringing in Jacob and love triangle. Someone suddenly phased in and images of brown haired girl filled my mind. She had midnight blue eyes. The girl was beautiful no doubt and too se...

"Don't complete that sentence", Jacob growled in my head.

"Huh?"

No reply. One more silent treatment. What is with these guys and silent treatment?

'Why are you here? I mean, you have hours before your patrol shift, huh?' I asked him. Again no answer.

'You have to go to the meeting right?' I asked trying to change the subject. He glared at me. Again images of the brown haired girl passed through my/his mind.

'I m not going to the meeting with those stupid leeches', he replied not so politely.

'But, Sam asked you to go, didn't he?'

'Yes, he did. But I m not going. I ll tell Sam'. He ran faster and then he suddenly stopped and waited for me to catch up. Then he started running by my side. I could tell he wanted to ask something but wasn't sure.

'What is it?' I asked him.

'What is what?'

'You want to ask something so ask'.

'Okay, I wanted to ask that can you go to the meeting instead of me. I ll take your patrol duties'.

"I don't have any problem with that but what's wrong man? Why are you not going?' Before he could answer Sam, Jared and Paul phased in. Jacob instantly blocked his mind. He told Sam about the changes and promised to explain later. Sam reluctantly agreed and we made our way to the clearing.

As soon as the trio phased back, I repeated my question at Jacob standing beside Sam, Paul, Jared and Billy. Jacob again ignored me and kept on running trying to concentrate ON EVERYTHING AND NOTHING at the same time. Doesn't make sense right? I know.

"Thank you for coming", the blond man who seems like a leader said.

"as you know", he continued," I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme", pointing at the lady beside him, "and my children, Edward, you know Bella", pointing at bronze haired boy who had his hand wrapped around Bella in a protective manner. As if we were going to hurt her. I snorted. He turned towards me. Okay, so he is the mind reader Bella told us about. I faced Carlisle again listening to him as he introduced his new daughter Allison.

I turned to look at her. She was the same girl from Jacob's memories. Man, it didn't do her justice. She was beautiful with waist length hair and midnight blue eyes. About 5'8 or 5'9. I realized I was staring at her, no; Jacob was staring at her through my eyes. She was beautiful enough to make boys do double take. But, I couldn't think of her like that way. I had a brotherly feeling for her.

And Jacob looked at her like Sam looks at Emily, Jared at Kim.

'No, no. Oh man Jacob, don't tell me you imprinted on her'. Jacob growled at me.

"But she is a human", Sam said unaware of our mental conversation.

'No shit, Sherlock', I wanted to tell that to Sam but unfortunately he couldn't hear me. Edward reached for Allison's hand and squeezed it, Jacob growled at it.

'Protective much?' I asked him but he growled again at me this time.

Carlisle cleared his throat and said, "She isn't human nor a vampire"

"Then what is she?" Sam asked. Jacob growled at the disrespect in Sam's voice for Allison.

"I ll let her explain that", Carlisle said. Edward squeezed Allison's hand and she stepped forward, head held high.

"I am a hybrid", she said," a faery-witch hybrid".

'What?' I couldn't stop staring at her.

'Man, Jacob you found yourself a hybrid'. Jacob didn't say anything.

"A faery –what?" Jared asked

"A faery – witch hybrid", she said pronouncing each word. Man, the look on our face must be priceless now. She is a fairy, should she like wear sparkly dresses and pointed hats like witches wear.

'Shut up, Em', Jake said.

"Faeries are supernatural beings with few special powers. They once used to live on earth. But now they are rarely found here. They drink blood from humans so as to sustain their hunger for life. But they don't kill humans in the process." she said.

"You drink blood?" Sam asked.

"Nope, I don't drink blood. It's not like I can't drink blood. But I prefer not to. I never tasted blood in my life and I never plan do it in future", she said and shuddered at some thoughts.

Edward squeezed her hand and smiled assuringly at her. The little exchange didn't go unnoticed.

"What about the other thing?" Billy asked.

"A witch is one with magical powers and practices witchcraft. She is practically a more or less a human like you guys", she said. Suddenly Sam gasped not so loudly and called out my name.

I looked at him. He had the questioning look in his eyes. I realized he caught me staring at Allison. So I shook my head to his unheard question. Sam looked relieved. If only he knew, that Jacob is the one not me.

"Seth?" Paul asked. I think he caught onto the brotherly feeling thing.

I shook my head.

"Jacob?" Billy asked. I nodded my yes. They look surprised. I am sure this new development will affect the treaty. Throughout this conversation Jacob was surprisingly quiet and Cullen's just stared at us except for the mind reader he looked angry. I hope Billy asks him to shut his mouth until Jacob explains Allison everything. Jacob growled again.

'Jake, what is with you and growling'.

"Okay, she can stay with your family but there will be new set up rules for her", billy said.

"We need to discuss this with the council and we will let you know about it".

"Thank you ", Carlisle said and nodded. Then they ran toward the woods.

Sam Jared and Paul phased.

"I think we need a pack meeting and a bonfire", Sam said.

"We will arrange it this Friday, and I hope till then you will clear things out Jacob", Sam said.

Jacob didn't say anything. He just phased out.

**Like it? Hate it? **

**Thank you for reading. Tell me whose pov you want next.**

**Love- Isa..!**


End file.
